


Wildflowers

by oyurio



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyurio/pseuds/oyurio
Summary: Days are much simpler with Alma around.They are also so much happier.





	

               A summer rain came down onto the town that they had been assigned to investigate. Thick fog surrounded the town as heat rose from the barren, uneven, cobblestone streets. The street lights’ flames were snuffed out by the wet leaving their path to be guided by cloud hidden moonlight.

                Alma tripped over his feet, catching himself by grabbing the tan coat of the finder that guided them to their hotel for the night. He nearly took the man down with him onto the ground, yet both caught their footing once more.

“Ah, my bad, sorry.” Alma said, quick to apologize to the other.

“There is no need for an apology.” The finder fixed his bag on his back with a tug of the leather straps. “I will purchase tickets for the first train to pass through the town tonight.”

“No, we need another day to be certain.” Kanda spoke up, casting a glance to the other exorcist.

“Very well, sir.”

* * *

 

               They had talked about it since arriving in the small town and finally the rain had cleared and the birds began to sing in the forest. The two exorcists departed from their room in uniform as if to search once again for innocence. The finder was sent off before them to search the opposite side of town. Alma asked the owner’s wife to prepare a take away lunch for them to enjoy on a picnic. She prepared sandwiches, fruits, biscuits and all sorts of goodies for them to eat.

               A picnic was something far simpler than most events in the lives of the exorcists. The pair disappeared into the forest, wicker basket in the hands of the slightly older exorcist. Alma carefully stepped over obstacles as to not disturb their lunches. Kanda however had to stop to detangle his hair from a branch that caught it. He was not as graceful as his companion when it came to trudging through the thick woods. Alma was nothing close to help, laughing at his struggle rather than offering to help him free himself.

“I was wondering how long until something like that happened.” Alma giggled, setting the basket down on the forest floor. He stopped the other from moving forward and helped pick out tiny broken pieces of wood from his hair. The forest was quiet; a peaceful change of scenery compared to the battlefield.

               With the lack of innocence in the town there was a lack of pesky akuma and Noahs. This gave way for the chance for the two to relax and enjoy each other’s company outside of the light of candles and without hushed voices.

               A clearing was found beside a small stream, tall grass grew, wildflowers mingling in. An area was flattened with their heavy boots along the bank of the stream before their blanket was laid out. It was hard to say how far they walked, there was no sounds of a town or any distant noises of a train.

               Alma was the first to sit down, letting a soft sigh out as he relaxed from their long trek to the beautiful picnic location. Almost electric blue eyes watched his partner as he sat down to relax as well. Once Kanda was sat, Alma opened the basket to find out the extent of their goodies. As he looked down into the basket his dark purple hair covered his eyes, preventing the other from seeing them.

“Yuu-“Alma whined, taking two sandwiches out. He held one out to Kanda to take. “This won’t be enough.”

“It isn’t my fault you eat so much.” Kanda remarked, taking one of the sandwiches from the older exorcist.

“Well it isn’t my fault either. I didn’t chose to be a parasitic type.” He reminded through a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich.  Kanda’s expression was one of disgust, hating the sound of chewing. In his time he learned parasitic type exorcists had no table manners at all.

               Compared to Alma, Kanda ate much slower. He was in no rush to leave a place such as this. Alma laid on the blanket, watching the once dark grey clouds pass them by as fluffy white ones in a sea of soft blues.

“Yuu,” Alma began again, “Why exactly did you want to come out here today? We could have done this back at the Order like we planned. You know, on the roof by your secret garden?”

               Kanda thought for a moment, hands working diligently as he used a small knife to cut pieces from a pear.

“I saw this place while we were apart the day before last. I made sure to remember how to get here from our hotel. I thought this would be the kind of place that you would enjoy.” He explained. “The order is shit. They watch our every move. Quality time with you is best spent out of the eyes of annoying scientists.”

               Alma sat up, a large smile on his face. “Aw! Yuu!” He cheered, moving closer to the younger exorcist. Their lips were pressed together, Kanda’s parting as he accepted the gesture. Alma’s lips were always so soft and despite whoever took control of the moment, they were bound to enjoy it to its fullest extent. In this moment, Alma had majority control, his right hand coming up to cup Kanda’s cheek. The kiss deepened; Alma’s lips tasted like strawberries. They were stained with the color of the ripe berries they had shared together.

               Alma pressed his weight against Kanda’s chest, arms draped around his shoulders as he guided them to lay on the soft blanket. He laid on his chest, arms around him as they slowly deepened their kiss. Kanda’s hands held the small of Alma’s back, feeling the rough material of his exorcist uniform under his fingers.

               Wildflowers were in bloom, the long grass hung over the flattened down area where they laid. As Alma held himself up on his elbow, admiring his long-time lover from his view. He reached over to a pluck a white clover from the nearest grouping of wildflowers around them. It was pressed into Kanda’s hair, smiling wide. “They bring out your pretty eyes.”

               Kanda was enjoying a similar view from where he laid, thinking Alma looked angelic amongst the sunbeams. Alma moved away to collect more soft pink and white clovers to put into Kanda’s hair, returning to his spot beside Kanda once his palms were full of the small flowers.

“Sit up, Yuu.” He instructed, waiting for his boyfriend to do just that. The flowers were set down on his lap carefully. Each one was precious. The red ribbon was removed from Kanda’s long black hair, letting the length fall. Fingers were gently raked through the dark hair to remove any knots before each flower was carefully placed in his hair.

               Kanda didn’t mind such attention, sitting still for the other. There was no harm in having wildflowers in his hair. They would wilt before long. He would pressed one into his sketch book before that happened. This would be a day he’d like to remember.

               The day held more peace than either had felt since awaking; it held a soft haze over them. It seemed almost unreal. Kanda silently feared this would all be a dream and he would wake up in his draft bedroom at headquarters, the return of his childhood friend and past lover false. It was like a dream; every moment since Alma reawakened. Movements like this he would cherish, just in case it did turn out to be a dream.

               With Alma, Kanda didn’t often get lost in his dreams. How could he when his one dream, his one goal was right beside him; always? That’s why he would press every flower, savor every kiss and tell him each morning and each night how he loved him.

“The pinks clash with the uniform.” Alma teased, draping his arms over Kanda’s broad shoulders from behind. He put his chin on his left shoulder, looking forward with a pout. Kanda put a hand over one of Alma’s, smiling in a way only Alma saw so often.

“That just means they’re beautiful. I’d rather shed my jacket than remove your work.”

               Alma held with his free hand a clover with four leaves on it, showing it to Kanda. “We deserve good luck.” He said simply before putting the stem behind his ear.

“You are all the good luck I need.”

 “Love you.” Alma kissed his cheek, smiling against his skin.

               Their time together was blissful, holding onto one another as if the other would turn to dust under their fingertips. Alma rested his head on Kanda’s chest, listening to his heart beat and slow breaths that showed how content he was. They laid together in the soft grass, silent. They didn’t need words to enjoy their time.

               Alma stared into the tall grass in his view, watching the way the gentle breeze made it sway. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and draw him closer, his smile appearing once again as he pressed his face into the crook of Kanda’s neck. He didn’t get to see the white butterflies fluttering past, preoccupied by his lover.

“Yuu, do we really have to go home tomorrow?” Alma asked, suddenly breaking the silence. He felt Kanda exhale, showing his annoyance with the concept. “I’d much rather stay here with you. I’d much rather stay anywhere but there with you.”

               Again Alma felt the gentle pull that brought him completely on top of the other. He smiled down at him, adjusting easily to his new position.

“I’d much rather that, too.” Kanda replied, running his hands up and down the curves of Alma’s body. He liked doing so much better when Alma would sneak to his room in the dead of the night to sleep together. Kanda would hold him from behind, happily being the big spoon if it meant being able to have Alma pressed up against his body.

               Kanda studied Alma’s facial features, Alma’s expression becoming confused. “Is there something on my face?” Alma asked, wiping his face down with the back of his sleeve.

“Let me get it.” Kanda offered, connecting their lips in a kiss once again. He really was a different person when alone with Alma. Alma had that effect on him fairly easily.

“I think I got it.” Kanda continued the kiss broke between them. His lips were just as sweet as before, it was hard to keep himself from becoming addicted.

“You did.” Alma said, putting his head down on Kanda’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom in a long time, not since my fanfiction.net days.   
> This fic is for flower-illusion on tumblr, based on their idea of "summer"!
> 
> I hope I didn't mess these characters up too badly, I never really was amazing at Kanda-


End file.
